Being You
by Brainbean
Summary: Archie and Atlanta are sent on a mission which ends in them switching bodies. will they be able to switch back or will they be stuck as each other forever. more importantly, will they admit their true feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

BEING YOU

**Disclaimer: i don't own class of the titans. I wish i did. But i don't**

"so what are we looking for again?" Atlanta stopped digging and leaned against the shovel.

"some pendant thing" her best friend, Archie, wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Jay seems to think that it is important"

"and why are _we_ the ones trying to find it?"

"Neil didn't want to get his hands dirty, Theresa is working with Morpheaus, Herry is with Granny, and Odie and Jay are trying to track down Cronus. That leaves us." Altanta nodded, secretly she was thrilled to be spending some time alone with Archie. Things had been so hectic lately that they had not been able to have any time off to go boarding.

Besides, she thought, it will give me some time to work out my feelings.

Atlanta had been trying to supress the strange feelings that she was having towards Archie for a while now. Every now and then he would do something so sweet that she was sure he liked her the same way she liked him but other times he was so oblivious.

It was a hot day, and Archie had taken his shirt off.

He's not making this easy, she sighed, oh well, at least i get to check him out, secretly of course.

They continued digging.

"what was that?" Archie's shovel connected with something and a hollow ***thunk*** was heard. He bent down and pulled out an old box covered with ancient Greek symbols.

"is that it?" Atlanta asked

"i think so," Archie replied, "I'll open the box to find out." he used his shovel to break the old, rusty padlock and the lid sprung open with a creaking sound.

Archie put his hand into the box and drew out an irregular shaped stone. He turned it over in his hand and it glowed a dull blue. Atlanta reached out to touch it but Archie drew his hand away.

"hey give it to me" she cried, outraged

"no way, i saw it first."

at that moment, Atlanta's hand connected with the pendant in Archie's hand and there was a crash of thunder.

Atlanta opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

No wait, she thought, when did my hair get this short? She sat upright with a start, yelped and covered her bare chest. She looked down. Wait, she though, those aren't my abs, why don't i have a shirt on, she automatically covered her chest, and why am i wearing Archie's pants? Man, that was some weird storm, maybe i got hit by lightning.

She looked around for Archie but the sleeping figure beside her was a girl with shocking red hair. No way. Atlanta stood up and backed away. Behind her was the river. She turned and looked at her reflection. Except that the person looking back at her was Archie. She looked back at the sleeping red head. If she was Archie, then that meant...

"oh crap." she darted forwards and shook the shoulders of, well, herself.

"Archie, dork, wake up!."

Archie (now Atlanta) slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at the figure looming over him.

"Shit" he jumped up and reached for his whip.

"Archie, calm down" Atlanta raised her hands "it's me."

"what do you mean..." he cut off abruptly "what happened to my voice, i sound just like..."

he looked down at himself and then over to Atlanta.

"oh shit"

"that's what i've been trying to tell you."

"could you please put a shirt on" Archie (now Atlanta) asked self conciously "it's bad enough that your me but that doesn't mean that you get to prance around half naked." Atlanta smirked at him and waved to a group of girls out walking. The girls giggled when Archie pushed her. To them, he looked like a jealous girlfriend.

"Ow, my ankle hurts" Atlanta (now archie) whined "i don't know how you can put up with it"

"Jeez." Archie tripped over his new, smaller feet yet again. Atlanta reached out a hand to help her friend up but sent him flying into the bushes instead.

"Sorry Arch," she called out "i guess i don't know my, your, own strength very well."

she flexed her new muscles as Archie came out of the bushes, picking twigs from his hair and rubbing his elbow.

"well, its your body your beating up" he put a hand on his hip "would you cut that out"

Atlanta grinned at him but the grin faded

"watch were you're putting that hand. Just cuz your me doesn't mean you can do what you like."

"i'm not touching anything." he pouted "but if i did this" Archie grabbed the hem of his (atlantas) shirt and pretented to lift it up.

Atlanta gave a shreik of outrage, which sounded comical in Archie's voice, and tackled him to the ground.

"ow, cut it out," Archie tried to push Atlanta off but his female strength was no match for her "your punches hurt." she stopped

"Sorry Arch. I'm not used to being so strong."

together they sat on a park bench. Agreeing to avoid hurting each other until they could figure out a way to reverse what ever was going on.

A PMR rang and Archie retireived it from Atlanta's pocket

"Archie" he answered

"Atlanta?" it was Jay "why did you just call yourself Archie?"

"sorry" he stammered "it must be the heat."

"well did you find it?" Atlanta and Archie exchanged a look

"find what?"

jay gave an irritated sigh, "the pendant"

"no Jay" Archie answered "we're still looking."

"well come back, it's getting late, you can continue tomorrow." Jay hung up.

"what are we going to do?" hissed Atlanta. Archie shoved the pendant in his pocket.

"for starters," he said "we're going to hide this."

When Archie and Atlanta arrived at the brownstone, Athena was serving dinner.

"there you are" the Goddess looked at the dirt covered teens "you'd better have a shower before dinner."

Archie ran up the stairs, closely followed by Atlanta.

"Don't you dare" she warned.

He looked at her innocently "i'm just doing what Athena wants"

"Fine" Atlanta stalked into the bathroom

"what are you doing?" Archie sounded worried but she smiled at him sweetly.

"i'm going to take a shower."

"hey!"

"okay, we can't stay dirty, it will raise suspicions so here's what i say we do." Atlanta pulled out a bandanna. "I'm you right. So, you blindfold me, and i get into the shower and you wash me. Then we swap."

Archie raised an eyebrow. "don't you thing the others will bet suspicious if we shower together?"

Atlanta sighed "good point. Look, were best friends, we should be able to do this without feeling awkward, right?"

"right" Archie agreed.

"so we'll have to bite the bullet." Archie nodded, silent. He went into his room and grabbed some clothes. He gave them to Atlanta. She did the same.

As he was going into the bathroom, she stopped him. "just don't do too much looking." she said.

"I won't if you won't" they both blushed and agreed before Atlanta went into the boys bathroom and Archie, the girls.

They met at the top of the stairs to head down for dinner. Both stared at the ground awkwardly for a minute, not looking at each other. Archie tried to lighten the mood.

"Not bad Lannie, not bad." she punched him and frowned.

Damn, Archie thought, defiantly the wrong thing to say, but Atlanta added,

"you're not to bad yourself." and Archie blushed.

"Hurry up guys, i'm starved" Herry called from the dining room and the next challenge began.

Athena had really outdone herself this time, a huge feast was set out.

Archie filled his plate with stuffed tomatos and dolmades. Theresa gave him a funny look.

"wow Atlanta," she said "i thought you hated tomato." from across the table Atlanta was scowling and Archie gulped.

"yeah," he said, "i guess i thought it was something else." he reluctantly put the tomatos back.

As dessert came, Atlanta, was about to tuck into helping of walnut cake.

"At..Archie" Archie warned "you're allergic to nuts, remember" Atlanta put down her spoon and sighed. Around the table, the others were exchanging looks. Achie and Atlanta were behaving very strange.

Atlanta stood up.

"wanna go for a run Arch...Lannie?" Archie jumped at the chance to get away from the awkward stares.

Down at the track, they prepared to run. Both needed to clear their heads. As they sprinted off, Archie was surprised to be in the lead and he beat Atlanta easily.

"i beat you," he jumped up and down, squealing in Atlanta's feminine voice "for the first time ever, i beat you!"

"Archie" Atlanta whispered urgently and gestured for him to stop. Archie looked around, everyone had come out to get some air and they where looking at him funny.

"Atlanta..." Odie frowned. "you always beat him"

"..." Archie faltered "I know, I just like to rub it in his face."

One by one, the other hero's retired for the night, leaving Archie and Atlanta alone on the steps.

"we need to sort this out _now_" Archie said, he pulled out the pendant.

"maybe if we both touch it again?" Atlanta reasoned and put large, manly hand over Archie's small and delicate one. Both touching the crystal, they cringed and thunder sounded. But when they opened their eyes, nothing had happened. Archie was still Atlanta and Atlanta was still Archie.

"hey, whats that?" Atlanta reached down to pick up a piece of paper that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"read it out" Archie said.

"this is the Pendant of Psykhe " she began "you have been affected by this stone because of suppressed feelings towards another. One week will be granted to you to live as another lives. Make decisions wisely, learn, live and love. But a work of caution, if you are not in the same room, at midnight, touching the pendant, you will be trapped as the other eternally." Atlanta finished.

"wow," Archie ran his fingers through his red, spiky hair. "Eternity is a long time to be you" he said. Atlanta stuck out her tongue.

"wasn't Psykhe the mortal woman who fell in love with Eros?" She asked

"i think so. Live, Learn, Love, wonder what that's supposed to mean."

"Suppressed feelings," Atlanta laughed at the words on the paper"a load of crap, don't you thing Arch?"

Archie didn't answer, a thought had occurred to him.

This pendant is all about bringing people together, he thought, maybe this means that i can finally confess to Atlanta that i love her. He yawned and stretched.

"it's been a long day Lannie, i'm going to bed."

she followed him into the dorms.

"Ahem, Archie" she cleared her throat and when Archie turned around she smirked, "my room is that way."

"i knew that" Archie said sheepishly and walked off down the corridor, he turned back "just don't go through my stuff, ok?"

"same applies to you" Atlanta called back. "G'night...Atlanta"

he grinned at her "night Arch."

Atlanta settled into a pair of Archie's comfy flannel pants and an old t-shirt, pulling back the covers on the bed. The room smelled like Archie and she breathed in the scent. She turned on the lamp on the bedside table and went to turn off the main light but she stopped. On the centre of the table was a photograph. Atlanta smiled and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Archie, he had his arm around her shoulders and they both looked incredibly happy. There was something else in Archie's eyes too, a softness that she had only just begun to notice. She looked at herself in the picture. She had that look too. The more she studied the picture, the more she realized how much of a couple they looked like. She put the picture down but continued to stare at it until she fell asleep.

In Atlanta's room, Archie was looking for something to read. None of her girly romances appealed to him so he grabbed an old skateboarding magazine off the desk and flipped through it. He stopped at one particular page. A skateboard was circled and in big read letters, Atlanta had written; ARCHIE. Archie smiled, she had given him that board for Christmas last year, their second Christmas in the brownstone. That night was the first night he realized how much he loved her. Sure, he had known he liked her but until then, it had only been a crush. He lay down, embarrassed for enjoying the feel of silk pyjama pants. He made a note to _never_ mention this to anyone.

"Atlanta, are you okay?" Theresa asked Archie. She had walked into the bedroom, looking concerned and brandishing chocolate. "is everything fine between you and Archie?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Archie eyed the chocolate and tried to act like Atlanta. She never did anything girly so he knew that this would be tough.

"Well the other day you mentioned that you, you know, like him." she paused for effect, "then the two of you go out today and come back all awkward and i'm just wondering if something happened between the two of you."

Archie didn't reply for a moment. He was too thrilled,

Atlanta likes me, he thought, now confessing won't be so hard.

"no, nothing happened." he told the other girl "it was...uh, windy in the park and i think we both caught a cold."

"right." Theresa didn't sound convinced but she dropped the subject "so, lets gossip about Archie and Jay!"

Atlanta woke in the morning with a start. She didn't know where she was or why she felt so weird. Then she remembered her predicament and groaned. She showered and dressed. Trying not to check Archie's body out too much, before heading down to breakfast.

"you're looking particularly well groomed this morning Archie." Herry commented through mouthfuls of cereal. Archie took a seat beside her.

"i wish i could say the same for you Atlanta" Odie sniggered. Atlanta looked over at Archie. The outfit he had put together was creased and his, well, her hair was sticking up all over the place. She glared at him and he self consciously tried to smooth it out.

"it looks like you two have swapped." Joked Theresa, "usually its Atlanta who's neat and tidy!"

"Funny that." Laughed Archie half-heartedly.

"Whats happening today, Jay?" Asked Neil changing the subject much to the relief of Archie and Atlanta "i want to know if i have enough time to get down to the salon."

"Well i want to check out a knew lead on Cronos. I'll take a few of you with me. The rest can try and find that pendant."

"Whose going with you." Theresa sounded a little too eager.

"uh, Odie," Odie stood up, "Neil," the blonde groaned "and Atlanta" Atlanta stood up and joined them.

"Archie? What are you doing?" Asked Herry. Atlanta blushed.

"sorry, i guess i heard wrong."

"Now, Guys," Jay Continued "We have a pretty strong lead so we're going to go scout it out, it may take a couple of days."

Archie caught Atlanta's eyes and they exchanged a panicked look. _Days_. It was day two of the Archie/Atlanta switch, they needed to stick together or something bad could happen.

"can i go too?" Atlanta asked. Herry sniggered

"Sorry Archie," Jay said sympathetically. "you have to stay here, you're the only one who knows where the pendant might be."

"Atlanta knows too." she complained.

"Yes, but i need her tracking skills to help find Cronos."

Archie shot Atlanta a terrified glance. As they were preparing to leave he pulled her aside.

"i don't know anything about tracking" he worried

"you'll be fine." She assured him. "Odie will have a map on his GPS and he'll know where you're going." She put a hand on his shoulder. "when in doubt, follow the position of the moon, Artemis will guide you"

he hugged her. "i hope this works out"

she reached out and touched his face, smiling fondly. "of course it will."

Archie watched her as she walked away. It was weird, he realised, looking at yourself from another persons point of view. He shook his head, i don't know what i'd do if i didn't have Lanta. He thought. He loved having her as a best friend but he still lusted for more.

Atlanta sat down on Archie's bed and sighed. They had never really been separated before and she knew she would miss him. She caught sight of her reflection in the window.

"at least i can still see him every day." she said.

**Well, what do you think so far... i'm excited for what happens next even though i know what happens!-**

**read and review- next chapter coming soon...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part (i hope) you've been waiting for. Thanks for the reviews. I incorporated a few suggestions. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't want to talk about it, it only depresses me...**

Archie followed the team, led by Odie, to the car. Herry wouldn't lend them his truck so they were going in Jay's old car.

"tell us about the lead, Jay" Neil said, without really caring, "why is it so important that i have to miss my spa day?"

"Well, Polyphemus overheard from an anonymous source" Jay began, ignoring the blond model "that someone was raising a hydra in Canada somewhere. There's only one person who could do something like that, _would_ do something like that."

Archie shuddered. "so we're going to fight the Hydra?" Jay shook his head.

"that's too dangerous." his tone conveyed leadership "we will track the hydra, it has to obey its master and return to its master, so if our suspicions are correct, it will return to Cronos. Once we find Cronos, we call the others and bring them both down." he nodded his head once to finalize the order. The others murmured in agreement and Jay unlocked his car, stepping into the drivers seat. Odie took shotgun and set his PMR to GPS. Neil put his seat belt on and drew his mirror from his pocket. Archie sighed, it was going to be a long few days.

"Atlanta," Jay addressed him and Archie nearly forgot to look up in recognition "when we get to Canada, have a look around, see if you can find anything." Archie responded non-commitaly. Why did this have to happen _now_ of all times, He thought, if Atlanta were here, everything would be fine. But she wasn't and Archie knew he would have to deal with everything by himself. They reached Canada in record time and Jay shoved Archie out of the car to begin searching. Archie wandered around, pretending to look for a clue, he waited until he was out of sight before retrieving his PMR and dialing Atlanta.

"hello?" she answered

"Lannie, quick i need your help." Archie focused the camera on the ground and swept over the ground. Occasionally Atlanta would make his move closer to a particular spot but then he would have to move again.

"there!" Atlanta exclaimed after a while, "follow that trail. Good luck!" Archie hung up and called to the others that he had found something. it appeared to be huge scrape marks. nothing any regular animal could have made.

"is that from...a tail?" Odie gulped. The group followed the tracks deep into the Canadian wilderness.

Atlanta lead her group towards the park.

"i don't know exactly where the pendant would be" she lied but tried to sound commanding "so scan around with your PMR. If you think you found something, start digging."

"Bossy boots" Herry munched on a donut "you sound just like Atlanta."

"you've been hanging around her too much" joked Theresa "you need some more man time" she and Herry giggled. Atlanta scowled at them

"just dig" she growled and stalked off.

"whats wrong with Archie?" Theresa and Herry exchanged a look.

"he's probably sad that Atlanta isn't here. And that Jay didn't let him go with them." Herry made a face.

"aww, poor Archie is lovesick!" Theresa giggled. She didn't mention that she was missing Jay. A lot.

Atlanta looked back at her friends. She knew they were laughing at her. It made her so mad. With Archie's manly strength, she threw down the shovel, surprised when it snapped in half.

Damn, she thought although she couldn't help but marvel at Archie's strength. She stashed the shovel behind a tree, hoping that the others didn't notice. then she wandered around the park, pretending to look for a sign.

Archie sat in the diner of the nearby town, angsting over the menu. He couldn't remember what Atlanta liked to eat After a while, Odie grew sick of waiting and asked if he wanted his usual.

Archie's mouth watered at the prospect of a double cheeseburger but the product that greeted him was anything but appetizing.

"what is it?" he poked the meal cautiously with the straw from Atlanta's usual Pepsi. Archie sighed, he would have preferred coke.

"um, your favorite" Jay frowned "A veggie burger."

"oh" Archie tried to conceal his disappointment and bit into the burger.

He shrugged apprehensively. It wasn't terrible but it was no double cheeseburger.

After a while Jay went to call Herry for an update, Neil went to check out the shopping in the small town and Odie went to the nearby arcade. Archie stretched, wincing at the twinge in his abdomen.

All of a sudden he doubled over with cramps. Crying out in pain, he ran to the bathroom.

Was that...blood?... he shuddered and realized just what it was. Everything went black.

When Archie came around, he couldn't help but gag. He knew nothing of girly issues and he didn't want to learn. Especially not first hand. Rummaging around Atlanta's stuff, he withdrew what he thought, hoped, was a product used to deal with the situation. After a few complicated minutes he decided to call Atlanta.

"oh Archie" she bit back a laugh after he explained. Archie blushed a deep beetroot.

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't laugh" she couldn't hide the laughter in her voice. "i remember how awkward my first time was." she calmly told Archie what to do.

After a while, the brave warrior emerged, Embarrassed and hating being a girl.

Atlanta sat on Archie's bed. Bored. After a while she decided to hit the track. Changing into Archie's gym clothes, she ran outside and began to stretch.

A deep, throaty rumble sounded behind her. She looked up to see the huge form of Ares, the god of war, looming behind her.

"you missed training yesterday." the huge god sounded mad and Atlanta gulped.

"Sorry sir..." she stammered "it's just..."

"i don't want your excuses" Ares thundered "because you missed out yesterday, you'll do double the work today." he nodded in satisfaction at his punishment.

"d..d..double?" Atlanta couldn't help but feel terrified. She didn't know how Archie could bear this guy as a mentor. She stood up, ready to obey.

Ares had her run laps of the track at first, an easy enough task. But after fifty laps she was beginning to tire. Then Ares made her do push-ups and sit-ups as well as weight training and weapons training. When she finally hit the showers, every muscle in her body burned. She stumbled into Archie's room and crashed out on the bed.

"Never again" she groaned although she had to admire Archie for being able to cope with workouts like that. She uttered a prayer that Artemis wasn't nearly so tough, but then, Ares _was_ the god of war, if anyone was going to be tough, it would be him. she grabbed the first book she could find. choking on the title. Archie read _poetry_? she thought, who'd have know? Atlanta shrugged and began to read. after a while, she started to get into it. she had never thought of herself as a poetry lover and she decided not to tell Archie. he would never let her live it down.

Jay was driving carefully. He was a good driver, Archie knew that, but there was a point where you could be too careful. It was storming so he was going slower then usual and Archie, sitting beside him, sighed in annoyance.

"we have a deadline, Jay" he reminded him "couldn't we go a little faster?"

behind them, Neil shrieked as a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky.

Jay frowned and Archie groaned. Atlanta called that particular expression Jay's 'Lecture face' so Archie knew he was going to get a lesson on the importance of driving slowly in the rain. But instead of talking, Jay pulled over.

"did you guys see that?" he asked. The others shook their heads. Jay opened the door and stepped out.

"c'mon" he motioned for the others to follow.

"no way." Neil folded his arms stubbornly "you have no idea what precipitation does to my hair."

Odie gave him a quizzical look. "how do you even know what precipitation is?" he asked teasingly.

Neil made an insulted noise "i occasionally pay attention in class." he whined.

"yeah" joked Archie "when you forget your mirror and have nothing better to do."

Neil pouted and Jay sighed and drew out raincoats from the boot of the car.

"here" he handed them to everyone

"ooh, i call the pink one" squealed Neil. Odie sniggered. Neil slapped him across the arm and Odie winced in pain. Neil looked triumphant.

Jay led the group down a walking track.

"so tell me, why are we walking in the rain?" Archie pulled his hood up and shivered.

"you didn't see it?" Jay sounded confused

"see what?" the others sounded exasperated

"the lightning."

"what about it?" Odie prompted.

"it was all converging over one location" Jay rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious

"which means..."

"something huge, dangerous and powerful is there."

"do you think it could be the Hydra?" Neil sounded terrified and Jay nodded solemnly.

"well check it out and then send for the others." he said.

Archie hoped that they would send for the others soon. He and Atlanta only had three days left before they were themselves again. Or where stuck as each other forever.

**Well thats the next chapter done i hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a bit short but i wanted to save some stuff for another chaper. Keep reading next chapter nearly finished!- Reviews loved, suggestions welcome  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being You**

**Here it is... the final chapter...what will happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: i really don't like repeating myself...i _don't _own class of the titans. I wish i did. But i don't.**

Atlanta woke with a start as Herry shook her awake.

"urgh," she groaned "what time is it?" she looked at her clock. 3 am! She flopped down onto the pillow but Herry was persistant.

"we got a call from Jay." he said "they need us."

Atlanta reluctantly struggled out of bed. Usually she had no trouble getting up in the mornings but today she just didn't have the energy, it was usually Archie who hated mornings.

Atlanta froze. Oh no, she thought, if i'm beginning to act like Archie, it must mean that time is running out. But that was stupid, she told herself. She wasn't going to turn into Archie, she would still be herself, maybe she was still feeling the effects of yesterdays training.

She struggled into Archie's trademark blue hoodie and stumbled down the stairs, yawning.

"finally." Theresa teased. She stood beside Hera, the Queen of the Gods who looked uncharacteristicly radiant for someone at this time of morning. Then again, Atlanta thought, she _was _a goddess. The _queen_ goddess. Damn her for being so perfect.

Atlanta yawned again. "so..." she rubbed her eyes "what did Jay want?"

"they found it." Herry said "they found the Hydra."

Archie looked over the barren landscape. All of the trees were gone, cut down leaving only the stumps. There was no greenery anywhere and no signs of life. Except for _that._

In the distance, but impossible to miss, stood a huge beast. Odie had estimated it to be the height of a four story building and it was a terrifying sight. Archie didn't want to get any closer.

From the hiding spot behind a lone rock, Archie could see the Hydra perfectly. It was huge, it's black scales glinting in the moonlight. The beast had three heads, each the size of a truck, and huge, razor sharp talons on eack of its four legs. Archie couldn't see the teeth but he bet that they where needle like and razor sharp too. He shuddered.

"well" Neil said, lightly "we found it, now lets get home before it eats us" he hissed the last bit and turned around but Odie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey watch it" Neil cried "this shirt is cashmere"

"the others will be here soon" Jay ignored Neil's whining "they'll make a portal straight to this point"

as if on cue, the air shimmered behind them and a blue disk appeared. Herry stepped through followed by Theresa and then Archie (Atlanta)

the group exchanged hugs and greetings before turning their attention on the situation at hand.

Atlanta pulled Archie aside.

"we have twelve hours left" she hissed

"i know" he put both hands on her (his) shoulders "we just have to be organsised."

Atlanta nodded in agreement and they returned their attention to what Jay was saying.

"whatever you do," the leader whispered, not wanting to draw the Hydra's attention to them "don't cut off the heads. If you do, three new ones will grow back and we _don't_ want that."

"thanks for the reasurence" Herry muttered sarcastically, Jay shot him an annoyed look.

"this is no time for jokes" he scolded "this is about finally defeating Cronos" he continued ranting until he was silenced by a deafening roar.

"i don't think the Hydra likes your plan." Archie said.

Atlanta started to laugh but that laugh quickly turned into a startled scream as the Hydra turned and charged.

"Stand your ground" Jay drew his sword and pushed Theresa protectively behind him. The others quickly drew their weapons and braced themselves for the attack. Neil fainted.

"nows not the time, Neil." Odie said through clenched teeth "we could do with some luck right now."

the Hydra towered over their heads and the team lunged.

The team sagged against a rock, nursing their wounds and recovering from the feirce battle.

"Hydra," Atlanta squeeked "...easy" she slumped against Archie for a second until he was called over by Jay.

"Atlanta," their leader said "i know your tired but can you look around for any signs of Cronos"

Archie nodded half heartedly. "can Archie come too?" he said

"actually, Theresa joined them "Atlanta and i were just going to go and get some food, any clues will be hard to find in the dark anyway."

Jay nodded "good idea, we could do with something to get our energy back up, we'll look around in the morning" Atlanta nodded and Archie breathed a sigh of relief

"wait" Archie said as they were about to leave "what time is it?" Jay glanced at his watch

"11" he said

Atlanta pulled Archie aside "we have an hour, will you be back in time?"

"of course" Archie reassured her "nothing can possibly go wrong.

Fourty five minutes later, he and Theresa where stuck in a snow storm.

Archie called Atlanta to tell her the news.

"Oh my Gods, what are we going to do?" he worried

"don't worry, i'll see you soon"

before Archie could ask what she meant, Atlanta had hung up.

Atlanta ran through the snow storm, relying on her instincts to lead her. She couldn't see her hand infront of her face and she was freezing. She wasn't used to running through snow and she kept on slipping and was having trouble controlling her breathing. She didn't know where she was, she was concerntrating all of her strength on reachig Archie and being herself again

Archie too was running. He told Theresa that he was going to get help but he was running back towards where the group had camped. He couldn't see infront of him and he knew time was running out. He looked at the clock on his PMR. Less than five minutes left. He ran faster than he ever had before, marvelling at Atlanta's speed and agility. His PMR rang.

"Arch." Atlanta yelled into her PMR, "where are you, we only have one minute left."

before he could anwser, the two of them collided. they fell to the ground with a thud.

"a...a...archie?" Atlanta's teeth chattered and she rubbed her knee.

"Lannie?" Archie hugged her "oh thank Gods. I thought i wouldn't find you"

"whats the time?" Atlanta said urgently

"we have thirty one minute left"

"do you have the pendant?"

Archie dug through his pockets, he grabbed the pendant but his hands were wet with the snow and it slipped out of his grasp.

"damn" the two of them fell to the ground and began searching blindly in the dark.

The countdown on Archie's PMR sounded.

Ten...

nine...

eight...

seven...

six...

five...

four...

three...

two...

all of a sudden, their fingers connected on the round shape of the pendant. Thunder sounded and everything went dark.

Archie awoke to the sight of a handsome face framed with vibrant purple hair.

"It worked, Oh my Gods it worked!" she jumped up and down. Archie pulled her into a hug and they both laughed.

"I'm me!" Atlanta grinned at Archie. There was a pause, a sudden silence and she looked into his eyes. A slow smile spread across Archie's face and he leaned down and swept Atlanta into a dip. She laughed but was silenced when his lips met hers. When she didn't respond, he pulled back, embarrassed.

"sorry...i...uh..." he spluttered but Atlanta's face lit up and for a moment she did nothing, just stared at him then she smiled and kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart both where grinning from ear to ear. Archie still kept his arms around Atlanta, not wanting to let go incase it was all a dream.

"now why have we never done tht before?" she said, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. Archie didn't answer, he rested his chin on her head, amazed that this was really happening.

"we should go back" Atlanta whispered after a while

"do we have too?" Archie pouted.

A car horn beeped and the teens broke apart, a snow plough pulled up beside them and Theresa opened the door.

"what are you two doing out here," she said suspiciously "get in."

they drove back to the camp in silence.

The group returned to the Brownstone later the next day, annoyed that they couldn't find a trace of Cronos.

Atlanta stood on the roof, looking out over New Olypia, wondering if they would ever defeat him. The door opened and Archie stopped beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said.

"i'm just wondering if anything interesting is ever going to happen."

Archie gaped at her and she laughed at his expression.

"ok, she said "something that doesn't involve swapping bodies!"

"yes please. Although, i did have some good moments while i was you!"

"if you mean checking me out" She pulled a face "although i don't know why you always cover up these;" she poked him in the stomach.

"hey," he protested "leave my abs out of this"

Archie pulled Atlanta close and she giggled and hit at him before complaining that she couldn't breathe, he losened his hold but didn't let her go. She put her arms around his neck and grinned.

"Are we a couple now?" Atlata asked.

Archie kissed her, "i guess we are." she smiled at him and kissed him back.

"can you imagine everyones reactions when we tell them" she was suddenly concerned "especially Theresa, she'll tell us that it was her idea and matchmaking skills and...urgh." Archie put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her for a moment, an amused smirk on his face.

"what?" she said timidly.

"you mean, _if_ we tell them" and they both grinned

"if." Atlanta concluded, "if is good!"

**Well, i have gotten so many reviews, thankyou so much everyone who read this story and gave me feedback, i really hope that the ending lived up to your expectations. Do you think i should write another one, only with Jay and Theresa switched? Thankyou again!**


End file.
